overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires (ヴァンパイア) refers to a race of immortals with an affinity for blood and the night. Background Vampires existed as a crossbreed between humans and bats. In the New World, they were quite regarded as a high ranked existence that could easily destroy a small town alone. In the Overlord series, the author seems to set tiers for vampires as shown below: * True Vampire: Shalltear's race. It Iooks like a monstrous undead with very few human qualities. Among the most creepy-looking vampires of YGGDRASIL, true vampires are even uglier than the others. It resembles a lamprey.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians * Origin Vampire: * Vampire:: One needs to be a B Rank adventurer in order to stand a chance and possibly win against these Vampires if prepared with the necessary resources to defeat it. To be certain of victory over them, an A-Rank or above was needed. **'Vampire Princess: '''The Job Class of' Evileye.' **'Vampire Bride: The only kind of vampire that looks beautiful but deadly yet their combat abilities are low. **Lesser Vampire: Reanimated by other vampires' race traits. They are rather similar to zombies in that they possess minimum intellect. Only adventurers of C Ranks and above could defeat Lesser Vampires.Overlord First Half Chapter 28: True Ancestor Part 2 **'''Vampiric Beasts: Animals with the characteristics of vampires. Shalltear summoned some of them by her skill. *** Vampire Wolf *** Elder Vampire Bat *** Vampire Bat Swarm Appearance Most of the vampires in YGGDRASIL are far from the modern 'aristocratic, mysterious race' archetype of vampires. Instead, they look like a horrible mix of bat and human. Shalltear's beautiful appearance is just a result of customization by her creator. Abilities Vampires possess numerous special abilities, which include mystic eyes of charming, life drain, creating spawn through blood drain, powerful muscular strength, and fast healing. As undead creatures, they are effectively immortal. Noted for their longevity and taste for blood, they are considered deadly heteromorphic monsters. A normal Vampire can only make far less intelligent Lesser Vampires, but as a True Vampire, they are far more capable of spawning vampires that have more or less the same mental capacity as humans. For that reason, Vampires could summon their familiars if not dealt with swiftly beforehand.Overlord First Half Chapter 29: True Ancestor Part 3 Vampires in YGGDRASIL were typically viewed as being frontliners among the warrior-types.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off Basic Vampire Race Traits * Fast Regeneration * Evileye of Temptation * Life Absorption * Create Lesser Race by Bloodsucking * Weapon Resistance * Ice-type Damage Resistance Despite their staggering advantages over humans, vampires are not always invincible and can be slain through a number of means. For their instance, vampires are commonly weak against sunlight, cleansing from divine magic casters, and silver or magic-type weapons.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire Additionally, unless it is composed of special metals, hold a certain amount of mana, or things like Minor Healing Potions that are specially effective for undead like vampires.Overlord First Half Chapter 27: True Ancestor Part 1 Basic Vampire Race Weaknesses * Slow movement penalty during Sunlight * Vulnerability to Holy Water. * Vulnerability to Silver weapons (only lesser vampires) * Added damage by Positive Energy Culture Vampires prefer places where the sunlight does not reach. They have developed a rather twisted sense of superiority over the living. Hence they would not dwell within cities with prey aplenty, nor would they hide deep within the sewers, they prefer a luxurious underground abode. A situation where they would stay in a roughly built cave is non-existent. Apparently there are a group known as the Vampire Lords who are considered as legendary existences by the inhabitants of the New World. Trivia * For the Web Novel, the author Maruyama noted how troublesome YGGDRASIL Players were since they had a large number of special abilities as Vampires.ARCADIA 2.27: ARCADIA 831 10-18-2010 * The official manga divides the main vampire hierarchy into three categories: Vampire, Origin Vampire and True Vampire. * In the Web Novel, a Vampire's basic difficulty rank is 60, which is equal to upper A-class (almost A+).Overlord First Half Chapter 36: Investigation Part 1 * Most Vampires could only create unintelligent Lesser Vampires, but the Vampires which Shalltear could make had nearly as much intelligence as a normal Human.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators * According to Maruyama, YGGDRASIL Vampire Players did not receive all the drawbacks of Vampires. For example, being under sunlight only gives them a movement penalty.ARCADIA 2.25: ARCADIA 2336 3-26-2011 References }} Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Undead Category:Racial Classes